Soturikissat Wiki:Apua muokkaukseen
Tältä sivulta löytyy muokkausapua, joilla saamme sivuista siistimmän näköisiä. TÄRKEÄÄ: kopioidaksesi taulukoita yms. klikkaa ensin "muokkaa" ja sitten valitse "lähde". Näin pääset kopioimaan taulukoiden koodit. Varoitukset : : : : Suomennospolitiikka Koska suurinta osaa kissojen ja paikkojen nimistä ei ole vielä suomeksi julkaistu, jätämme kyseisten asioiden nimet englanninkielisiksi. Kun nimi tullaan suomentamaan, sivu voidaan nimetä uudelleen siirtämällä. Sulkeisiin kannattaa myös kiinnittää huomiota jos sivun nimi on esim. Amberpaw joka ei ole esiintynyt suomalaisissa kirjoissa ja sulussa lukee (suom. Amberpaw) ÄLÄ siirrä sivua suomalaiseen nimeen. Sulussa oleva suomalainen nimi on vain oletus mikä nimi voisi olla suomeksi. Tietolomake Kirjat Kirjalista Poista tästä ylimääräiset kirjan nimet, joissa kyseinen hahmo ei esiinny. Erikoisseikkailut Yellowfang's Secret Tallstar's Revenge Väärätähden lupaus Sinitähden tarina Tulitähden tehtävä Taivasklaanin kohtalo Soturikissat Villiin luontoon Tuli ja jää Salaisuuksien metsä Myrsky nousee Vaarallinen polku Pimeyden hetki Uusi profetia Keskiyö Kuunnousu Aamunkoi Tähtiyö Iltahämärä Auringonlasku Kolmikon mahti Näkö Pimeyden joki Karkotus Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope Dawn of the Clans The Sun Trail Thunder Rising The First Battle The Blazing Star A Forest Divided Path of Stars A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Field Guidet Battles of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Secrets of the Clans The Ultimate Guide Mangat The Rise of Scourge Into the Woods Escape from the Forest Return to the Clans Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior The Rescue Beyond the Code After the Flood Kadonnut soturi Soturin turvapaikka Soturin paluu Novellit Cloudstar's Journey Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Tigerclaw's Fury Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern Spottedleaf's Honest Answer After Sunset: The Right Choice? After Sunset: We Need to Talk Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Perimä *Perimä kohtaan tehdään hahmolle, jolla on kahden tai enemmän verta toisista klaaneista. Tämä johtuu siitä, koska henkilön vanhemmat ovat olleet luultavasti eri klaaneista. Perimä kohtaan saa myös ilmoittaa jos hahmolla on kotikisun verta. Trivia *Trivia kohtaan voidaan pistää jotain ylimääräistä tietoa hahmosta. Perhe ja suku Kissa, jolla mainitaan olevan sukulaisia, voidaan pistää tämä osio. Siihen voi pistää esim. isän, emon, kumppanin tai vaikka velipuolen. Esimerkki: Emo: : Vasanaskel: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sisko: : Hiekkamyrsky: Elossa Isoäiti: : Harmaaläiskä: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Serkut: : Ruoska: Kuollut : Mustaraita: Kuollut, Pimeyden metsän jäsen (Tämä sukupuu ei ole sitten oikea, eivätkä nuo ole toisilleen sukua) Taivasklaanin jälkeläiset Lisää kategorioihin 'Taivasklaanin jälkeläiset'. Lisää perhe ja suku kohdan alle seuraava lista: Esi-isät: :Pilvitähti: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä :Linnunlento: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä :Piikkikynsi: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä :Täpläturkki: Kuollut, Taivasklaanin esi-isä Taivasklaanin jälkeläisiin kuuluvat kaikki, jotka ovat sukua Kyyhampaalle, Täplälehdelle tai Tiikeritähdelle. Kirjassa Tulitähden tehtävä todettiin selkeästi, että Pilvitähden pennut ovat Täplälehden ja Tiikeritähden sukulaisia. Sittemmin Erin Hunter on kertonut, että Täplälehden isä, Kyyhammas, on sukua Taivasklaanille, ei Nopsatuuli, joka on Täplälehden emo. Repliikki Tähän kohtaan voidaan pistää esim. kirjasta otettu kohta, jossa tietty hahmo puhuu tai joko toinen hahmo puhuu siitä. Käytä mallineita kuten "Sitaatti" sekä "Dialogue a-b" joiden avulla saat tehtyä kohdan. Koodi HUOM. Muista ottaa välit pois niin malline onnistuu! Lopputulos: Lähteet ja sitaatit Lähteitä tarvitaan, kun halutaan kertoa, mistä jokin tieto on saatu. Tätä tarvitset esimerkiksi tietolomakkeissa, perhe ja suku luetteloissa sekä trivia ja perimä kohdissa. tähän nettiosoite, tai sivunumero ja kirja Poista kuitenkin kaikki tähtimerkit. Jotta lähdeluettelo toimisi, kirjoita sivun alereunaan (poista tähtimerkki) ja otsikoi kohta nimellä Lähteet ja sitaatit. Näin saamme siistin lähdeluettelon. Siistimmän lähdeluettelon saamme sieventämällä linkin osoitetta. tähän| teksti tähän Poista vain tähtimerkki. Luokat Luokat tulevat sivun loppuun. Niitä voi lisätä oikealla näkyvästä laatikosta. Luokkien avulla sivut jaetaan sivuun liittyvien asioiden mukaisesti. Yleensä kissojen sivuille pistetään luokat: kissat, naaraat/kollit, Myrskyklaani/Jokiklaani/Tuuliklaani/Varjoklaani/Luopio/Taivasklaani/Erakot/Kotikisut. Kirjojen sivuille mieluiten pistetään luokat: kirjat, suomennetut/suomentamattomat kirjat. HUOM. Ethän pistä sivuihin liittymätöntä luokkaa! Luokka:Soturikissat Wikin ohjeet